mlpfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Soulsong
Basics ' ''Birth name: Soul Lumina Eva Song Name: Soulsong Nickname:Lumina or Soul Age: 17 Birthday: Valentine 's Day Sex: F Race: Alicorn Height: About the size of Luna Size:Smalled boned Looks: On screen 'Family ' mother: Sweet song Father:Soul dew Brother: Soul Heart ''Sister':'' Sinking heart Boyfriend: Dark fire Personality ' Soul is a happy-go-lucky pony with a sweet and innocent demeanour and is filled with love of her friends,Family and animals. She is known to be rather aggressive,She represents three element of harmony Loyalty being her strongest but she also Loves Laughter and is Kind. She was Abused as A filly by her Father,often going through beating and rounds of demeaning names,So she won't take any violence against her or any pony else,Due to the abuse it has split her sides creating a corrupt/Insane side. '''Background ' Born into a happy family with a Princess Mother and Royal guard father and has two siblings. She was the Last born, and has the most Unicorn magic of the children, Sinking hear is a Pegasus and her brother is also a Alicorn who had taught her the magic then a friend stepped in to help her When she was a Baby her parents split up her mother taking her and SinkingHeart and her father taking Soul heart Somewhere around 2 years of age,Her mother was living with her Ex-Husband,But often took the Fillies when she traveled When she was 4 her sister ran off to help an injured colt and never returned, she held herself to the disappearance and kept looking for her When she was 7 her magic locked in and her brother stepped in but they stopped abruptly,When the father tried to isolate soul When she was 8 she was accepted into magic academy and Flight camp forcing her to decide her mother was teaching her magic, But She couldn't fly so she chose Flight Camp in her best interestBetween 10-15 (prior to her brothers reunion)),She had Suicidal ideation and often cut her self When she was 15 she saw her brother again for the first time in a long time and they have a good relationship Recently, sinking heart was found and they too have a sound relationship 'Relationships ((On my Deviantart))'' SoulHeart Her Loving Brother Is always Protective of her,He hates to see her hurt, Saw her briefly at Flight camp but Never said hello,They Have a loving and Light relationship SoulDew She can't Stand her father, Despite that's why she's an Alicorn,But Again She's young He blamed her for the longest time that she was the soul reason with Sinking 'ran away' She was also abused by him from 7 to 14 when Celestia finally took her out of the house Sweetsong: Souls well intended mother SinkingHeart On-Screen they have a Sisterly loving relationship NightHawk He is a rather close friend to me,We often laugh and have fun together,I want to help him with his foals and his life DarkFire My Coltfriend,But he is rather close to me as well. We connect really well by our soul standpoint Love ''' Since she was a filly she dreamed of finding the pony of her dreams,Now she has a boyfriend she is a One-Stallion Mare '''Powers Her powers are a little odd,She can Sense emotions and and Regret in a pony,She can connect to almost any-pony on a soul standpoint,She can Fly as well as use magic Magic Her magic is Music related and some on her defense are soul related,She can fly,The music that thumps in her head which changes the soul emotion and changes her magic and they go something like.. Angry= Power Sad = Defense Happy = Speed Guilty= Execution Scared= Flight Embarrassed = Strategy Cutie Mark A Teardrop with a Eight Note wrapped around it Facts -She is a niece of Princess Celestia and Luna -She loves music -She loves to sing,to which she is an Soprano -She rather Be a Unicorn,Reason why she hides her wings -She doesn't mind flight -She hates the taste of blood -She doesn't mind her mother but can't stand her Father -She Loves to help when she can Weaknesses Her wings are her weak spot if you can shatter both wings she's at you're mercy She is aggressive making her slip-up more than if she has a clearmind She fears, Death and Premament corruption She dislikes being name called Strengths She is a lover and a fighter She is fast in running Magic is strong point